The present technology relates to a semiconductor apparatus, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor apparatus and electronic equipment employing the semiconductor apparatus. More particularly, the present technology relates to a semiconductor apparatus making it possible to carry out processing optimum for wires connected to lower portions of a plurality of apertures having aspect ratios different from each other, relates to a method for manufacturing the semiconductor apparatus and relates to electronic equipment employing the semiconductor apparatus.
An amplification-type solid-state imaging apparatus is known as one of solid-state imaging apparatus. A representative example of the amplification-type solid-state imaging apparatus is a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor. In addition, a charge-transfer solid-state imaging apparatus is also known. A representative example of the charge-transfer solid-state imaging apparatus is a CCD (Charge Couple Device) image sensor. These solid-state imaging apparatus are widely used in electronic equipment such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera. In recent years, in a number of mobile equipment such as a mobile phone having a camera embedded therein and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), CMOS image sensors or MOS solid-state imaging apparatus are used to serve as solid-state imaging apparatus because these CMOS image sensors or these MOS solid-state imaging apparatus offer merits such as a low power-supply voltage and a small power consumption.
The MOS solid-state imaging apparatus is configured to include a pixel area and a peripheral-circuit area surrounding the pixel area. The pixel area includes a plurality of unit pixels laid out to form a two-dimensional array. Each of the pixel units is configured to include a photodiode serving as an opto-electrical conversion section and a plurality of pixel transistors. The pixel transistors are each a MOS transistor. Typically, the unit pixel employs three pixel transistors. The three pixel transistors are a transfer transistor, a reset transistor and an amplification transistor. In some cases, the unit pixel employs four pixel transistors including a select transistor in addition to the transfer transistor, the reset transistor and the amplification transistor.
There have been proposed a variety of such MOS solid-state imaging apparatus each configured to serve as a device including a first semiconductor substrate and a second semiconductor substrate which are electrically connected to each other. In the first semiconductor substrate, a pixel area including a plurality of pixels is created. In the second semiconductor substrate, on the other hand, logic circuits for processing signals are created. For example, inventors of the present technology have proposed a semiconductor apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-245506. The proposed semiconductor apparatus has a configuration in which a first semiconductor substrate and a second semiconductor substrate are pasted on each other to provide a small thickness or to form a thin film and electrically connected to each other.